Clesta
(main color) (secondary color) (tertiary color) (inner ears/crescent markings) (horns) (freckles) with highlights (hair) (iris) (sclera) |nationality=Kian |interests=Drawing, flying, magic, helping those in need |powers/_abilities= *Weather manipulation *Magic *Dark Magic *Soul Sight *Flight |friends= *Candy *Xinizter *Anki *Tide *Wawa *Vini |enemies= *Splendid *Blooky |relatives= *King Nimbus (father) *Queen Haruka (mother) *Prince Fannar (older triplet brother) *Prince Arcus (older triplet brother) *Princess Thunder (adoptive sister) |lover(s)=Zèl Chat and Flaky }}Clesta is a mostly dark navy blue winged cat/wolf/monster hybrid who is the Heir to the Throne of Dimension 101 and an Ambassador for the Sky Queendom. She is a princess, but she doesn't really like that title that much. Clesta's parents are King Nimbus and Queen Haruka. She is the youngest triplet of Prince Fannar and Prince Arcus and is the older adoptive sister of Princess Thunder. She has a royal guard named Rainstorm. She is in a polygamy relationship with Zèl Chat and Flaky. Characteristics and Biography Being the Princess of Weather and the Skies, Clesta has atmokinesis, which means she can manipulate the weather. Because of her atmokinesis, she can manipulate the weather and can control all kinds of weather, including things like tornadoes and hurricanes. This means she also has aerokinesis, electrokinesis, hydrokinesis, and cyrokinesis. Clesta also has thermokinesis, meaning she can change the temperature at will. She can also give of hot and cold auras too. Clesta even has the ability to walk on clouds, move them, and create them, meaning she has nubikinesis, which is mostly a combo of air and water manipulation. The weather can also be affected by her emotions as well, however this only counts for extreme anger and sadness. Clesta is a very talented user of magic and is considered the strongest and most powerful magical user in her dimension. She can cast powerful and complex spells, often without fail. She can also mix spells together to create a new spell. Clesta uses magic very often and usually uses it for defensive and offensive attacks. She can shoot magic blasts, create magical shields, teleport, and use telekinesis. Due to heredity, she can also heal others and regenerate from injuries. She can also use dark magic, but she prefers using regular magic and is not very experienced in using dark magic, despite her mother creating the branch in her dimension. She can also use dark magic to revive others, but doesn't use it since it defies "Death's law". She also can use "soul sight", which gives her the ability to see a persons soul and read their personality. Since she has wings, she has the ability to fly. She can fly very well and for long periods of time. Clesta can also use her wings to manipulate wind as well. Whenever she uses any kind of magic and her atmokinesis, her cheek markings glow. Despite her powers, Clesta does have weaknesses. She cannot affect anyone with magic immunity and is the weakest to anyone with pyrokinesis. Using excessive amounts of dark magic can harm her. She also be affected by her own magic and her own weather manipulation, meaning he can get electrocuted, drown, etc. Clesta has anxiety disorder, which means she gets panic attacks. She doesn't exactly need medication for this since she has learned to deal with it on her own, but it has affected her life. She also has slight social anxiety and has a hard time interacting with others. Clesta actually has a fan club for her, since she is usually the "hero" of Happy Tree Town. There are actual fangirls and fanboys obsessed with her and would take her as an example. However, she thinks that they shouldn't take her as an example. When not fighting or creating the weather, she mainly hangs out with her friends, writes, or draws. Creating art is her favorite hobby and does it almost everyday. Personality Clesta is a foul-mouthed, tomboyish individual. She often swears, despite it being "unladylike". She enjoys boyish activities and rough behavior, especially when fighting bad guys. She dislikes girly things or things considered girly, as she downright hates skirts and dresses. However, there are some exceptions. She has a bit of a rebellious behavior and doesn't like the idea of being a "perfect princess". However, she does follow the rules sometimes, but strict and rules that are too limiting bother her and she'll go against those types of rules. Clesta is a bit shy and avoidant at first when making new friends or meeting strangers. She is huge introvert, but she does have a lot of friends. She prefers to stay quiet in situations she doesn't understand and is usually afraid of saying the wrong thing. Clesta has low self-esteem and doesn't think highly of herself. She hates her appearance and the fact that she's part monster, as she hasn't really learned to accept that part yet. While her friends have accepted her monster side, Clesta has not and considered herself scum. Clesta is very loyal to her friends and is very caring towards them. She would do anything for them, even if it means sacrificing herself. She is very faithful to them and will never betray them. Appearance Clesta is a mostly dark navy blue winged maine coon/gray wolf/monster hybrid with black scleras and cyan irises. She has white lower arms, legs, ears, wing fingers, and middle of her tail. She has light blue fingers, wing flaps, ear tips, tail tip, and feet. She is sky blue inner ears, crescent-shaped marking on her cheeks, and stomach marking. She has dark blue heart-shaped nose marking and paw pads. She has short, dull blue horns and wing claw. She has dark blue-gray freckles and dark gray-ish whiskers. Clesta has dull blue long hair with cyan highlights. She has a long, fluffy tail, tuffs on her cheeks, long ears, and feathered , dragon-like wings. Clesta has sharp teeth and black, retractable claws. She has x markings on her paw pads. For her casual outfit, she wears a green sweater, purple pants, and a red pentagram necklace with a black strap. For her alternate outfits, she has a green shirt with a white cat on it, which is her favorite shirt. During the winter, she wears a sky blue winter jacket with pale blue fluff. Powers/Abilities/Weaknesses Go here Gallery Go here Trivia *She is 24 years old and born on April 20th, despite the creator being 15. *She has gone through a total of 7 redesigns (8 counting another universe). Throughout the years she: **She used to be shipped with Robo Star, but the creator lost touch with his creator. **She also used to have become a spirit and had two reincarnations, but it was changed. **She was originally just a winged wolf, then it was changed to a cat/wolf hybrid, then a cat/wolf/monster hybrid. **She was originally japanese. *Originally, she was a self-insert, but it was changed because the creator felt she didn't fit her anymore. However, she was made a self-insert again when the creator started liking her again. *She is based on multiple characters from different series, most notable being Star Butterfly from Star vs the Forces of Evil. *Her name, Clesta, is actually a misspelling of the name "Celesta"/"Celestia", meaning heavenly. The name was kept due to it being unique. **Her name is pronounced "Cel-less-stah". *Her middle name was originally Yvette, but it was changed to Mae for personal reasons. **Her middle name is also named after Mae Borowski from Night in the Woods. *Her last name, Sorairo, means "sky blue" in japanese. *The creator has stated that she is 25% Cat, 25% Wolf, and 50% Monster, mainly because her father was a monster and her mother was a cat/wolf hybrid. *The color of her magic is a rose pink and the color of her dark magic is a smokey purple. *She is very fluffy, since she's part maine coon. *Her Tara Strong voice sounds like a combination of Ember McLain and Twilight Sparkle. *Clesta can travel to different dimensions using "Dimensional Scissors", including her own. *Her blood is a dark blue. *She's allergic to walnuts, hazelnuts, pecans, macadamia nuts, and brazil nuts. *Due to myopia, Clesta uses glasses to see far away. She is rarely seen with these, however. Category:Cats Category:Wolves Category:Monsters Category:Self-inserts Category:The Muskies Category:Crossfire Nepotism Squad Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Hybrids